onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Igor
|Death = Deceased}} '''Igor' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is a man who assisted in bringing his master's brother back to life. __TOC__ Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Viktor Frankenstein is forced to give up his scientific research into bringing back the deceased, he packs up his laboratory equipment with aid from Igor, his assistant. After Igor takes some equipment away, Rumplestiltskin visits Frankenstein to make a deal, requiring his services in the Fairytale Land. Rumplestiltskin pours a large amount of gold onto the floor as an offer for his help. Igor enters the laboratory, looking for Frankenstein who was supposed to be bringing more equipment out, as the conversation occurs, but as Frankenstein tries to introduce his assistant to the strange man, he magically disappears. Viktor is left bewildered. A confused Igor walks into middle of the laboratory, looking at the large pile of gold on the floor. He asks his master what has happened. Viktor grabs his assistant by the shoulders and tells him to bring back the equipment that they previously packed away as they are now staying. He adds that they're also going to need a body. Igor is confused. After Gerhardt, Viktor's brother is tragically shot, Igor and Frankenstein attempt to bring him back to life. However, the heart they use burns like coal. Igor later witnesses Alphonse discover of his son's death and disown Viktor as his son for experimenting on Gerhardt. }} There is a thunderstorm above a castle type building which is hidden in the mountains. Inside is a laboratory type room with lots of highly technical equipment. The doctor walks towards the operating room, where Igor is stood, going through equipment. "Doctor, you've returned" Igor says in a state of shock. He asks the doctor if he found what he was looking for, he is told he did. The doctor shows Igor the glowing enchanted heart, saying it's remarkable. Igor asks if it's the final piece to the puzzle, so the doctor says he thinks it is. "Let's begin" the doctor announces as he moves towards a long table with a body on it, covered by a large cloth. As lightning strikes the castle type building they are in, their equipment begins to power up. The doctor pulls a switch that activates a large static ball. He pulls another switch which causes the static ball to emit electrical discharges, striking the body. The body jolts about as it is electrocuted. The procedure soon finishes. Both the men look at the corpse on the table and are then astonished to see it raise it's arm into the air. "It's alive" the doctor says victoriously. The doctor grabs the hand, which is clearly stitched together from different body parts. Igor tells the doctor that he did it. "Yes, I believe I have" he says. He then welcomes his brother back. "It's magic, Dr. Frankenstein" the Igor claims. The doctor is then revealed to be the infamous Dr. Viktor Frankenstein. However, Dr. Frankenstein states that it isn't magic, but science. ("The Doctor"/"In the Name of the Brother") Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters